subetafandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Vesnali Plot
The 2014 Vesnali Plot is about you and Esther trying to find the troublemaker in her greenhouse. This event introduced storm pets, a new Random Event and revamps of the shopkeeper Nico and the Mage (plus items related to his quests). The first plot step became available on April 21, the last on April 29. The story was wrapped up on April 30. Synopsis The easter eggs Esther prepared as a present for Charity disappeared. She requests to find them for her and bring them to Charity. Afterwards she suggests that you can keep the eggs though and give Charity something else as a donation. On the next day, Esther finds her greenhouse in a mess - plants are damaged, soil is spilt and the walls are even charred. Claws, tufts of fur and paw prints can be found, hinting at what might have been the intruder. Esther decides to ask Nico for help to set up a video camera. Later on, Nico and Esther are arguing. It is soon clear that Nico's expensive equiment has been destroyed and scattered around the greenhouse. You are asked to find the missing pieces and rebuild the broken camera to at least get a glimpse at the creature that caused all that chaos. You get only an over exposed photo that hardly shows anything. Esther decides to visit the Mage f or help. A sign that hung at the Mages door told that he would not be back until the next day, but even after waiting until then the sign was still there. Only after Esther began pounding at his door, the disgruntled Mage appeared at the doorstep and after some explanation it was clear that he just forgot to take it down. After he examines the photo, he gives you a book with saheric text for you to transcribe. It is a poem about a creature that causes tempests, not being clear about whether it means harm or not. The Mage advises to "err on the side of caution" and gives you a magical net to use for catching the intruder. The morning after, the net has caught five different creatures that all look like lightning, storm or rainy clouds. It takes a while to battle against them - and then The Tempest appears, the main intruder. After many Subetans helped to fend her off, she retreats, only to come back stronger than before, just as if she held back the first time. After she has been defeated for good, she starts crying and vanishes from sight, causing rainstorms everywhere on Subeta. Esther runs off to find Tempest and leads her back into her Greenhouse. She and the Mage are now sure that they misunderstood the ancient saheric text and that it meant, in fact, that Tempest meant no harm, that she thought the easter eggs were offerings to her and everything from then on was a huge misunderstanding. She proposes to become friends with the creature, making you give her a flower as a symbol of peace. The Mage decides to create something for the Tempest to unload her power into so she doesn't hurt anyone accidentally. He then comes back with a flask that can store said power. Tempest warms up to you and decides to visit the Subetans from time to time. Her extracted power can be used to turn pets into a storm color. Plot Steps in Detail April 21 - Step One: Missing Easter Eggs A new button at Esthers Shop allows you to talk to her. She will tell you that eight of her easter eggs for Charity became missing today even though she was sure where she put them: The missing eggs are the following: food_aurorapaintedegg.gif|Aurora Vesnali Egg|link=Aurora Vesnali Egg food_cloudypaintedegg.gif|Cloudy Vesnali Egg|link=Cloudy Vesnali Egg food_rainbowpaintedegg.gif|Spectrum Vesnali Egg|link=Spectrum Vesnali Egg food_rainypaintedegg.gif|Rainy Vesnali Egg|link=Rainy Vesnali Egg food_starrypaintedegg.gif|Starry Vesnali Egg|link=Starry Vesnali Egg food_stormypaintedegg.gif|Stormy Vesnali Egg|link=Stormy Vesnali Egg food_sunnypaintedegg.gif|Sunny Vesnali Egg|link=Sunny Vesnali Egg food_windypaintedegg.gif|Windy Vesnali Egg|link=Windy Vesnali Egg They can be found on various pages of Subeta. Going through all links of the drop down lists from the main menu and visiting all places from the Explore page is usually sufficient, but eggs can be also found in the Battle Coliseum oder Riverside Training. When you find a Vesnali Egg, a notification will pop up above the actual page, showing a picture of the egg you've found. The egg will be in your inventory afterwards. After you have found all eight eggs, Esther is overly happy to have them back and allows you to keep them if you give Charity something else on her behalf: After donating any food item, Charity will give you a Charitable Bunch of Flowers. ---- April 23 - Step Two: Finding Clues A notification shows up in your event sidebar, saying: : You receive a note out of the blue, seemingly from Esther. : I’m so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me out again? It’s just that you were so helpful the other day. I’d really appreciate it! : Well, better see what’s going on. You visit her at her shop and learn that somebody was in her greenhouse and caused some mess. You and Esther begin looking for clues. You are supposed to hover your mouse over various oddities. There are six to find: When you hover over a clue, you can read what Esther has to say on that matter. From left to right, these are the things she says about the clues: : "A claw! A... claw? Who or what could this belong to?" : "My poor baby, someone’s taken a chunk out of you! Oh well, nothing a bit of care can’t fix. Huh? Sorry username, you’re right, more important things to be worried about right now..." : "Careful, don’t slip! Hmm, did I...? No of course not, I’m sure I didn’t overwater them last night." : "Aha, looks like someone left something behind! Is that hair? Fur?" : "This is bizarre. It looks charred, but why?" : "Do I have a pet Anyu? I’d like to but no, I don’t, why do you ask? ... oh, I see. Those are paw prints all right." After finishing the search, she has more to say about what you two just have found out: This dialogue wraps up step two. ---- April 24 - Step Three: Nicos Camera Another notification in your events sidebar shows up: : You wonder if the hidden camera managed to capture anything last night, and don’t wait to be asked for help before heading off to Esther’s shop. You find her arguing with Nico: It is up to you to find all eight parts of Nicos camera. It is done the same way as with searching for clues in step 2 - just hover over the places to see if something can be found: There's also some commentary on each of the pieces: Each piece will show up in your inventory after being found for the first time. You are then prompted to visit Nicos shop Bits and Bytes to give him back what you found: : You present the pieces to Nico, satisfied that you’ve finally collected them all. He stares at them incredulously. : "Hold on, you're not done yet! Don’t give them to me like that, at least put them back together - what do you mean you can't? Sigh... there's a work mat and some tools in the back. Try not to touch anything you don't need." : Is he really going to make you put it together before he’ll help? How petty and unnecessary; now you’re the one giving him the incredulous look. But you’re not in any position to protest, so you silently set to work. You may then go to a screen where you have to drag and drop the various camera parts in a specific order onto the lens in the middle: When you're done, you will automatically be redirected to Bits and Bytes to talk to Nico. You will also get a Battered Camera. :At last! You bring the reassembled camera out front immediately, not wasting time to bask in your sense of accomplishment. Nico quietly inspects your handiwork, turning it over a few times before he's satisfied. :"Good enough, I can spare a few minutes to help you out." He then tries to find a snap shot of the greenhouse intruder: You will get the Over Exposed Photo. After this, you are being directed to the Mage but are confronted with a sign that says he is not available. You and Esther decide to wait until he returns. ---- April 26 - Step Four: The Element Mage Again you are notified through your events sidebar about the newest plot step: :"Shall we pay The Mage a visit again?" :You're not surprised to hear from Esther again; after all, you knew she wouldn't be able to sit long before wanting to continue the investigation. Almost automatically, you head off to see The Element Mage The sign that tells about his abscence is still there, though: It seems there are two dialogue options to choose from, but the second one is just a nod at the Mages revamp and you will be able to pick the first option afterwards. He will just say :"Thank you dear but if you're just here to compliment me I have things to do!" After you show the mage the photo, you get this dialogue: He gives you a tome with saheric symbols for you to transcribe. The full transcription is the following: :With mighty claws to rend the skies asunder _ makes way for lightning bolts and thunder sheets of hail and rain blind but always keep in mind be wary of the tempest after _ fury subsides the benefit _ rainfall provides makes up for _ temper flare just always be aware tempest means no harm "_" replaces the unknown symbol in the text, which is probably the name of the creature that caused all the trouble in Esthers greenhouse. After examining your transcription, the Mage decides to help you by giving you a Mages Magical Net. You set up the trap and wait a while, which concludes step four. ---- April 27 - Storm Challengers Another notification in the events sidebar says the following: : There's something ominous about the greenhouse the morning. The Mages Magical Net's enchantments are strong as promised, but whatever you've caught is just as powerful, and shrouded in storm clouds and more. Are they similarly enchanted? They seem to be alive! Visiting the greenhouse gets you five new battle opponents: *Cloud Sylph *Rain Sylph *Dark Cloud Sylph *Lightning Sylph *Raging Storm Sylph Winning battles against these does not influence the prize points at the end of the plot. ---- April 28 - The Tempest The Tempest, the intruder of Esthers greenhouse, finally makes her appearance. She is a global boss, meaning that the users fight simultaneously against the same being. Her first fight lasted approximately seven hours, after a short pause she came back much stronger and was defeated after approximately 19 hours. ---- April 29 - Battle Prizes and Aftermath There is a seperate prize pool for the fight against The Tempest than the one at the end of the plot. Depending on how much damage you did against her in total will get you every item that comes within that range: After being finally defeated, The Tempest looks rather sad and deeply disappointed. Rain starts falling everywhere on subeta, turning the skies dark. A news post appears, hinting that you should visit Esther once again: she resolves to find The Tempest on her own, since it was her fault for misunderstanding the creature. (She was talking about the mistranslated part from the book, where it probably said "no harm" than "to harm".) rainy_arcticfrost.png|Arctic Frost rainy_centropolis.png|Centropolis rainy_darkside.png|Darkside rainy_delphi.png|Delphi Beach rainy_glade.png|Peka Glade rainy_riverside.png|Riverside Valley rainy_sacredlands.png|Sacred Lands rainy_shadowglen.png|Shadowglen Graveyard rainy_vetalake.png|Veta Lake ---- April 29 - Step Five: Befriending The Tempest Esther sends you another notification in your events sidebar, saying: :Uhm, *clears throat* I meant Ganemi, come here! You end up in her greenhouse again, looking directly into the face of the defeated Tempest: You proceed to give her one of the floating flowers from the Vesnali celebration as a symbol of peace: :Tempest begins to perk up a little. A tiny hint of a smile pulls at her muzzle. Esther talks to you again: With this dialogue the last plot step is finished; the last part of the story is published through the news. ---- April 30 - Finale and Storm Pets The Mage puts up a news post in which he has a lot to say: he provided special bottles for The Tempest to discharge her energy regularly into it to not hurt anybody. It turns out the now filled bottles can be used as a Storm Potion to turn your pets into the Storm color. He also tells that The Tempest is a big softie and thrives on company, so she will visit users randomly from time to time. This introduces the new and interactive Tempest Random Event in which she will give you randomly a storm item or even the Storm Potion. Another news is that there already nine storm pets appeared: Wyllop, Kumos, Escalade, Aeanoid, Anyu, Fester, Kanis, Warador and Popoko. He also created a Tempest Lightning Rod for the plot participants to summon The Tempest immediately, but it works only once. :Tempest smiles again, and then takes four great paces into the sky, fading as she does so. Her time on Subeta has certainly been eventful. Hopefully you can see her again one day soon! There are four items distributed as plot rewards and each of them is given out for completing certain plot steps. Battling was not required to be awarded these: External Links *Plot Guide @ Subeta Forums Category:Plots Category:Events Category:Vesnali